1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an infrared detecting device that is capable of detecting infrared rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are proposed technologies in which an infrared sensor is attached to an air-conditioning apparatus, such as a room air conditioner, and two-dimensional thermal-image data obtained by the infrared sensor is used to perform air conditioning (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5111417, which is hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”).
Patent Document 1 discloses a technology in which air-conditioning equipment installed at a height of 1800 mm from the floor surface of a room is provided with an infrared sensor having light-receiving elements arranged in a vertical line.